


Beyond the Looking Glass

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-10
Updated: 2006-02-10
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exchange of gifts through the looking glass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the Looking Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own and Yugi-Oh, nor do I claim Valentine’s Day.  
> 

The colored strands of magic weave around Atemu’s fingers and wrists. The insubstantial ribbons twist around his arms and gather in front of his chest in a ball of pulsing energy.  
This amount of magic is draining and takes a lot of concentration. One misstep and the whole spell is screwed up.

But it’s worth it. For his beautiful Light, it’s worth it every time.

He gathers more magic, shaping it with his iron-will. The minutes in eternal paradise slowly tick by as he waits in front of a clear pool of water. More magic holds it upright so the still, blue liquid can serve as a looking glass.

At midnight, his improvised mirror stops showing his reflection. Inside its depths is now a familiar bedroom, and smiling violet eyes.

~

The small house is filled with gifts, old and new alike. Some are from his adopted children, others from his grandchildren, and others still are from friends. But some of the most cherished are from a person his family has never been able to discern. Wondrous, even magical, presents that seem to have popped into existence with no clue as to who the giver was.

With the final stroke of his brush, Yugi completes his work of art. It’s for the eyes of one, and that one only. No one else will see it until after he has died and his family goes through his things.  
He frames it with loving hands once the paint is dry.

He cleans his mess then sits to wait, staring into his mirror. It won’t be long until the barriers between the worlds thin for that one precious minute of the day.

When it happens, a smile pulls his lips and tears threaten his eyes. He stands and steps closer to the glass, holding the picture to his chest. “Atemu...”  
The Pharaoh’s young face smiles at him, crimson eyes shining with love. It makes Yugi a little sad. He wishes he could be young again, even if only for these moments so Atemu wouldn’t have to see how old he’s gotten. At almost sixty-nine, his skin had lost its smoothness and his hair its bright colors long ago.

“Yugi.” The energy in the dark man’s arms solidifies until a large, delicate heart with fragile lacing forms. On its red surface are hieroglyphics boldly stating his love for the other. Elegant fingers hold the new present carefully and ‘push’ it into the water.

Yugi places his gift down and holds his hands out to collect the heart; afraid it would break should he not catch it on its way through. It’s soft in his hands, fuzzy too. He laughs when he realizes it actually a very nice pillow. He hugs it. He can still feel Atemu’s warmth the supple body had absorbed from its creator.

A faint beeping warns Yugi that his time with the spirit grows short. He picks up his painting and shows it to the Egyptian, wishing the magic wasn’t one-way.  
Atemu smiles and nods his approval. No words need to be exchanged between them; their hearts have already spoken.

Their lips meet as the magic fades, returning the mirror to being only a mirror.

Tears trickle down creased skin, but Yugi doesn’t bother wiping them away. Instead, he lies down on his bed while hugging the pillow to his chest to let the dreams come.  
Dreams of when he will finally reunite with his soul mate.

An eternity beyond the looking glass.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
